A Lover's Quest
by Julie Thorn
Summary: Princess Serenity has gotten kissed. One she doesn't know who he is and Two he just came up to her and grabbed her and kissed her. Will she find out who he is and what will happen if it happens again?
1. The Beginning

A Lover's Quest  
  
"Hey everyone out there in the fan fiction world. My name is Julie."  
"HEY what about me!!!" Another girls comes from the other room.  
"Oh yeah that is my best friend Nerissa. Anyway this is our fan fiction.   
This is set in the Silver Millennium. This story is by my mind."  
"Yeah whatever." Nerissa rolls her eyes.  
"R-I-G-H-T. Anyway on with the show."  
"It's not a show... stupid!"   
"Hey I am not stupid!!! Look who is talking anyway." Julie about to slap   
Nerissa.   
"All right... lets begin with the story."  
  
  
The disclaimer: We know that you all hate this part but we don't own any of   
the characters in this story. Here is a rose for u all. @---}---- We own   
this story and the Characters: Charles, Marie, Elizabeth (Lizzy). Don't sue   
me please cause we're worth a penny combined  
* means thought,   
***means flashback.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The Beginning  
  
Serena was running down the hall. Her friends would never believe what just   
happened.  
  
*** This man Or rather incompetent boy was holding her waist and trying to   
kiss her. He had somewhat succeeded in this by just brushing her lips.***  
  
"PRINCESS! Why are you running like a hooligan when you are supposed to be   
royalty?"  
Serena awakened to her cat Luna yelling at her.  
"Sorry Luna. I was just in a dream."  
" Well Serena this is no time for dreams. You should be in your quarters   
preparing for the ball in our honor."  
" Sorry Luna. Got to find the others and prepare for the ball. See ya."   
  
Serena starts to run down the hall with Luna yelling at her to stop.  
She runs into a huge lounge room and looks into the four of the five   
connecting rooms for her friends. They were nowhere to be found. Then Serena   
heard laughter coming from her room. Serena opened her door and got smacked   
with one of her dresses. This dress was her ice blue formal gown that hugged   
her hips and showed off her body. She wore it to make men go insane to be   
with her and loved teasing them and leaving them to wonder what it would be   
like to be her boyfriend if she ever would have one.  
  
"Back to reality Sere."  
"Raye! Why did you ruin a happy thought?"  
" What! I just woke you up to tell you that in one hour the ball begins and   
if you aren't there we'll get the rut of the punishment again."  
" But I am as innocent as the day I was born." Serena sticks her tongue out   
at Raye.  
"Yeah sure. The innocence factor on the day you were born was devilish."   
Replying with her tongue out at Serena.  
Amy, Mina, and Lita all stared at the two arguing princesses.  
"Sigh" " What are we going to do with them? They are at it again."  
"I don't know Ames but if they don't stop soon I'll have to resort to   
throwing them on the bed and bombard them with pillows."  
"But Lita you can't hurt the moon princess. Remember we're supposed to   
protect her."  
"Alright. Who's up for the cakes I made this morning?"  
Serena heard cakes and rushed to Lita, gave her a hug and started on Lita's   
cakes.  
"Well that ended quickly. I have more in my room for the rest of you."  
  
They prepared for the ball. Lita was wearing a full length, green dress. It   
flowed gracefully from her waist in ruffles of silk and with a low neckline   
she wore an emerald necklace to accommodate the dress. Being the princess of   
Jupiter had its perks.  
  
Amy had a long icy blue dress, with swirls of royal blue at the top of the   
dress, on and had her hair pinned up with the royal sapphires of her planet.   
Her necklace was made of silver with a planet shaped sapphire pendant with   
two jewels next to it.  
  
Mina wore a yellow gown that came to her ankles and had her hair up in her   
traditional bow in a yellow color. She also wore a necklace made of gold   
with an amber pendant on it. It was one of the many heirlooms of Venus's   
royal family.  
  
Raye wore a full length, dark red gown that hugged her body and had a slit   
to show off her legs. She wore her ruby necklace with the low cut neckline.  
  
Serena was the most impressive of all with a aquamarine blue gown with   
spaghetti straps that had a low cut that just showed enough to make men   
daydream and leave them to drool. Her usual pearl earrings were replaced   
with diamond studs and had a diamond necklace that traced along her   
neckline. Diamonds were sewn into the dress in a swirling fashion up and   
down the dress. They shined and sparkled whenever she moved. Serena's hair   
was up in the traditional moon hairstyle, but each tail had white roses   
weaved in and out of them.  
  
"SERENA! Hurry up. We're already late."  
"Oh shut up Raye. I'll make it to the ball in my own time."  
"Well, We aren't waiting for you."  
"Okay but do I have to? I just want to get in my breeches and go riding   
through the night."  
"No Serena." Raye stuck out her tongue.  
Serena replied with her own tongue.  
"There they go again." Said Lita with a sigh. The three girls that weren't   
fighting went down to the end of the hall. Then Lita yelled "Serena I think   
they have cake at the ball."  
"They do. I guess one ball couldn't hurt" Serena said as she ran to the   
double doors to enter the ball. They all put their masks on for the   
masquerade.  
  
"I introduce Princess Mina of Venus."  
Mina entered with her head high and was met at the bottom of the stairs by a   
guard of the prince of earth. She knew by his outfit that was a gray   
uniform. He presented her with a big yellow rose and kissed her hand. She   
hadn't expected the rose but it was gorgeous and was happy that a man so   
generous was starting to dance with her.  
  
"I introduce Raye the princess of Mars."  
Raye was also presented with a rose of red and was dancing with the man that   
had given it to her.  
Amy was introduced and given a blue rose that was very rare on earth.  
Lita was introduced and given a pink rose to go with her dress.  
  
" I introduce Princess Serenity, The high princess and heir to the moon   
kingdom." All bowed or curtsied to show respect and Serena entered. She met   
a man in a black tuxedo and was presented with a white rose with red tips.  
  
" I introduce princess Setsuna of Pluto."  
Setsuna came in with a long flowing black gown. She wore long black gloves   
and an opal pendant hanging on her neck. In her hair she had a single black   
rose in her bun.  
  
" I introduce Princess Michelle of Neptune and her escort Haruka heir to the   
throne of Uranus."  
Michelle was wearing a sea green gown that was hugging her curves and she   
held a white rose. She wore a pendant of jade. Haruka was next to her in a   
black tuxedo.  
Serena knew that if she were in trouble Haruka would be there to help her.   
Haruka was the big brother Serena never had.  
  
"I introduce princess Hotaru of Saturn."  
Hotaru was the youngest but she was still very pretty. She wore a gown of   
purple that flowed from her waist and her hair had purple roses in it. She   
wore a pendant of amethyst around her neck.  
  
As the first dance ended the court of Serena gathered around her. Raye was   
bored as well as Lita, Mina, and Amy. Setsuna was enjoying the music, while   
Michelle and Haruka danced. Hotaru was on the balcony looking at the planet   
of Saturn in the night sky.  
Serena told Raye to listen to her.  
  
" You guys today I had a little encounter with a guy."  
"What Sere? You didn't tell us about it earlier."  
" I know Lita but I knew that we'd be bored and decided to wait."  
  
*** Serena was in the rose garden admiring the roses in full bloom. When she   
felt another presence in the garden she thought it was just a passer-by.   
Next thing she knows she is being held at the waist. A man was behind her   
and now was trying to kiss her. As he brushed her lips slightly, She slapped   
him and started to run. She ran as fast as she could to get to her friends.   
She was scared and didn't know what to think. She had just been forced to   
almost kiss that boy and part of her wanted to but her mind said no.***  
  
" So that's why you were out of breath when you came into the room."  
" Yep. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
" Well will my little sister honor me with this dance." Haruka interrupted.   
He knew what was going on he had tapped into Serena's mind while she told   
the girls her story.  
Serena took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.  
" Serena did that guy bother you? Cause you know I'll find him and punch him   
into a bloody pulp."  
" No Haruka. He wasn't bothering me and I'll take care of it. He got slapped   
last time but next time he'll get a good swift punch from yours truly."  
" Alright."  
" May I intrude? I couldn't help noticing a beautiful girl and not dance   
with her."  
" I guess so." Haruka said. He wasn't sure about this guy that had given   
Serena a rose and was starting to read his mind. * Darien was holding this   
beautiful maiden but what had possessed him to? Usually he used his wit and   
charm to overcome his conquests. This one though was different she didn't   
like him. He read her mind then felt her block him out. He needed to kiss   
her for some odd reason and he almost succeeded by brushing her lips with   
his. He felt a slap and heard her light footsteps running away. Was that the   
girl that he was dancing with? *  
  
That was enough for Haruka. He didn't like it. This was the perv that tried   
to kiss Serena.  
Haruka then remembered Serena stating she had everything under control.  
So he left his sister with the stranger, and danced with Michelle.  
Serena was swept away by the blue eyed stranger in the black tuxedo.  
She was in awe that he could dance as good as she. Then something went pass   
her mind *could this be the guy in the garden* but she wasn't for sure.  
  
That's why Serena disliked masquerades. You could never see who was dancing   
with you and unless you knew the person you would have to guess until you   
heard the guy bragging about dancing with the moon princess.  
Serena thought about things like this all night as the handsome stranger   
danced with her.  
  
Raye was jealous she had no one to dance with and Serena was hogging the   
cutest guy to herself.  
Jadeite noticed the princess of Mars alone and looking slightly angry with   
the dancing pair in front of her. He went over and asked for a dance.  
"Your highness will you honor me with this dance?" Jadeite asked politely.  
"Yes." Raye gave her hand eagerly to the general and they made their way to   
the dance floor. Raye was lost in a train of thoughts about Serena, Jadeite,   
and her kingdom. Raye was at the royal age to be wed and if she did not   
before the year was done her mother said she'd choose for her. Raye didn't   
like it. Her mother was so mean at times but she knew it was for the benefit   
of the kingdom. Maybe on this trip to earth she'd find a man she loved.  
  
Lita was dancing with another general named Nephrite. He was a kind man that   
danced with her the whole night through. They were in conversation on how   
women could be just as tough as men could and Lita said that tomorrow she'd   
prove she was no puny girl. Nephrite had already known she had an edge   
feeling her arm muscles when he'd asked her to dance. He knew that he'd lose   
this debate with her cause she had scheduled to arm wrestle him tomorrow.   
She wasn't like other girls.  
  
Amy was in deep conversation with Zoicite. He was quite intelligent and she   
often found his theories very probable. They talked of Plato and Socrates   
and theories left and right. They finally got up and joined the ball by   
dancing together. Amy liked him. He was smart and never left her feeling she   
was to smart for a girl. He was perfect to Amy. Then she thought of her love   
on Mercury. She never felt right with James but her mother liked the match.   
Amy was looking for a reason to postpone marriage then the Queen Serenity   
told her to pack for earth. Amy was jumping for joy inside then she met   
Zoicite and felt happy with him. Maybe if she married the right man marriage   
wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Mina was enjoying her walk with Malachite another general. Mina had never   
met a man that was so strong. She thought of Venus and the men there and   
they could never compare to Malachite. Slowly she was falling in love.  
  
Malachite was like Darien in his conquests for lovely women but Mina was   
beyond lovely. He thought she was a goddess. With her long golden hair and   
icy blue eyes she was a sight to be seen. He thought that Mina and the moon   
princess looked very similar in height, figure, and basic features. So   
Darien had the moon princess, he was open to take Mina.  
  
Serena heard the last note of the ball and the man she was with gave her a   
hug with his secure arms. He left the princess with a pure red rose. She was   
intrigued. She was thinking of roses. How did he know her favorite color of   
roses were red and white? She cast aside her thoughts and rushed to her   
room.  
There she found her friends talking of the ball and the great men they had   
met. Serena was the last to talk. She told them of how the guy she danced   
with was a good dancer, but didn't converse very much like he was in   
thought. Raye stated she was jealous of the two and with that they all   
headed to bed.  
  
Mina went with Serena to brush her hair before hitting the bed. Mina always   
had brushed Serena's hair. She always thought of her own golden tresses.   
Serena always knowing Mina's thoughts would brush Mina's hair in return.   
Mina also wanted to know if Serena had told the whole story about the boy in   
the garden. Serena knew what Mina wanted and blocked her thoughts from   
everyone in telepathic reach.  
  
Mina left knowing of Serena's shield but didn't mention it. Serena wanted to   
be left alone and Mina was okay with that.  
  
To be continue...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next chapter will be even   
better. Preview Serena meets the guy who kissed her and the scouts transform   
so get ready for Chapter 2: The Midnight Dream. Since it's almost the end of   
school we are trying really hard to finish the second chapter. But   
hopefully it will be out soon... we will try get out:)   
We made Haruka a guy in normal clothes and turns into a girl... just to let  
you all know and understand that:)  
Nerissa and Julie  
  
  



	2. The Midnight Dream

"Hey its me Julie... I know I know I told you all out there that we would get this out soon. But it took longer than I thought for this chapter. With school and everything it took longer." sweat falls down Julie's face.  
"Yeah maybe if those teacher wouldn't have given these homework papers and test we would have gotten this out soon. But I guess it's not all their fault, right Julie." Nerissa says looking at me like she is about to kill.  
"You just got done doing homework... didn't you." Julie looks at her with a smile.  
"YES!! TOO MUCH... CAN'T DO ANYMORE. NEED BREAK!" Nerissa yells at me just right in my ear.  
" Okay, okay... no more I am doing deaf. I am right next to you. Plus I think these people just want to read the story... so here you all go. Since summer is coming apron us the next chapter will be out; the longest 2 or 3 months and shortest 1 month to 2 weeks." Julie says sweating at looking at the next chapter.  
"Enjoy" Nerissa says smiling.  
  
E-mail is a wonderful tool:) Please E-mail.  
  
The disclaimer: We know that you all hate this part but we don't own any of the characters in this story. Here is a rose for u all. @---}---- We own this story and the Characters: Charles, Marie, Elizabeth (Lizzie). Don't sue me please cause we're worth a penny combined nothing. I spent all my money.  
* Means thought,   
***Means flashback.  
  
  
****** This Chapter some people like it this way and some may not... E-mail if this does not suit your rating******  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Midnight Dream  
  
Meanwhile Queen Serenity was lying in her room thinking of the night's events. Serena had danced with the Prince and Serenity was thrilled. Serenity had known that the Prince would be the only one who fulfilled the prophecy foretold at Serena's birth. Serena's father had had the power to see the possible future in being a descendant of Cronus the father of time. He foretold that Serena would find her true love on her 1st visit to Earth but in this love would be peril. Serena would face a decision that would either kill her or her mother.   
  
Serenity knew that she would make sure Serena would survive and live to love. Serenity only had Serena and if she died she would live in Serena's heart and finally after so many years be joined again with her own true love. After all these thoughts ran through her head she drifted off into dreamless sleep.  
  
All Serena wanted was to be rid of all these thoughts that crowded her brain. She put on her white breeches and her white overcoat that brushed the ground that buttoned from her chest to the end of her ribcage and showed her ivory, flat, and slightly built stomach. She went to the balcony that over looked the gardens. She jumped from the balcony to the walkway in the gardens. She decided that a walk through the rose gardens would clear her head enough to possibly get some sleep.  
  
As Serena walked through the rose garden she felt eyes on her. She didn't know why but she wanted those eyes to be the midnight blue eyes that belonged to her mysterious stranger that had spun her world upside down.   
  
***Earlier in the gardens: A dark mysterious stranger came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dazed, not to mention shocked she looked into dark blue eyes that had so much emotion. She could almost see his soul though the clear midnight blue eyes. Before she had time to even ask his name his lips found their way to hers but only for a brief moment before Serena pushed away and ran out of sight.***  
  
She hadn't wanted to run but she didn't know how to react. She has so many feelings running through her head.  
  
He just couldn't sleep. The lovely, blonde haired maiden he'd danced with was completely the only thing on his mind. Those perfectly shaped light blue eyes of the dancer matched the ones of the girl in the garden earlier. He didn't know why he had tried to kiss the girl but he was drawn to her light pink lips. The blonde he had danced with all night had been the princess of the moon. He'd know because of the crescent moon insignia on her forehead.   
  
As he returned out of his dream like state he noticed movement in the gardens below his room. He looked out and saw the most beautiful maiden staring sadly at the moon. He could not stand seeing his object of affection so sad. He jumped down into the gardens and slowing walked to meet this girl or maiden that held his thoughts all day!  
  
Serena knew someone was watching her but she thought it was probably just someone else who couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes to breathe in some of the fresh night air. All of a sudden she felt the strong arms of before around her waist. She hears a whisper saying, "Where has my goddess been hiding all day?" Serena open her eyes to his, while she put a finger to his heart and replied "Only here." He took a look at her bath in silver moonlight. He saw the moon insignia on her forehead and realized his thoughts at the dance were correct. His moonlight maiden and his blonde diosa were one and the same.   
  
Serena couldn't put her finger on it but this midnight lord was like her prince she's danced with. She closed her eyes and focused her power to look into Darien's mind but instead she met a shield like her own to keep Mina from reading her thoughts. Somehow this human was blocking her power.  
  
Darien knew how this maiden was trying her mind games but he also knew he had some of these powers himself. He wanted her so much but he couldn't force himself to take her. If she'd been a normal girl she would have come, gone, and been another ghost in his harem. She held him in ways not one else could and he was completely lost. Before he knew he was going to kissed her. *She looks so innocent* Darien thought and sent her an image unintentionally through her shields.   
  
In a large white marble room lit with nothing but candlelight and the silver moon. Rose petals danced on invisible winds and on the wall were two shadows. It was herself and this man before her, in the throes of lovemaking. In his eyes she saw the pure burning passion and lust for her as well as a little fear. His hands were all over her white skin, making her moan with pleasure. Their bodies became joined to complete themselves each half of the other. He raised himself above her to make her absolutely his and looked into her eyes, where desire had laid hidden, now blazing with passion.  
  
It wasn't fair Serena thought. The man of earth weren't supposed to have powers like this. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. At first they were soft butterfly kisses but went into a hard passionate kiss.  
  
Darien didn't know why he hadn't taken her yet but there was something stopping him and making him take everything very slow. He wanted her more than life itself and he wanted her to feel all the emotions running through his body like liquid fire. He went crazy at the soft smell of roses that she seemed to possess and her taste was sweeter than the honey of bees. He moved his hands all over begging for more than she was giving. Even with her coat and other clothing their bodies fit perfectly and he wondered if he would ever find out if their bodies fit inside and out.  
  
Serena was swept up by a feeling she didn't know but craved and Darien knew she was his. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her even more passionately. Serena felt how strong his muscles were on her. His hard muscular chest felt warm and like silk under her fingers. She could feel his hands exploring all over her like an uncharted map. She knew she had to stop before something happened that would ruin her.   
  
Darien stated to kiss Serena's neck and all reason fled her mind. Darien kissed a trail from her neck to her sweet full lips while Serena's arms would around his neck and her hands found their way into his raven dark hair pushing him to continue his onslaught of her mouth. Lust and passion kept the going as love smiled on them.   
  
At that moment Darien and Serena became one...one mind, one soul that was joining together at last. Darien thought that no one could ever love or want him as much as she did at that moment. It was so pure not like the mistresses and women who threw themselves at him. He would make them think they had a chance to win his heart of ice. She brought fire to that heart and melted the ice to bring love to it. He was under her siren song of love.  
  
Outside this kiss though was a spectacle all it's own. Slowly Serena took a glow of silver light around her while Darien had gold. The lights mingled and tangled around each other reaching up toward the moon. This light filled the gardens and King Charles was the first to awaken. He noticed the light everywhere but dawn was not to come for four more hours. Queen Serenity felt a surge of feeling that awoke her. Her daughter's connection to her was so strong; the person connected felt anything felt by the other. Generals and Scouts alike awoke and ran fearing the worst.  
  
Darien moves his hands under Serena's coat to pull her in more closely. Reason pours into Serena's head and she stops the kiss reluctantly and sees her silver glow and is golden glow. Darien tries to get back the pure innocence of the moment that had passed but as soon as the kiss had ended he looked at his maiden basked in silver light. But the two didn't notice the sailor scout in the bushes running to kill. Darien didn't know what hit him but he felt the pain in his lip. Blood flowed from his bottom lip and the eyes he looked into now held pure anger.   
  
Haruka didn't care if this guy was King of the whole universe; he'd crossed the bounds and took advantage of Serena. These thoughts angered her so much she continued to beat the shit out of the prince of earth. Serena was just as confused as Darien was when a fist came out of the night into Darien's face. Serena looks at the handler of the fist and sees Sailor Uranus getting ready to finish the guy who was just kissing her.   
  
She had a feeling if she wanted to know what was going on she need the guy alive and not in a coma. She glanced at her prince and saw blood and instantly knew he didn't really deserve to be punished if she were not to be. She shot a bolt of silver light without knowing it at Uranus.  
  
Uranus knew the princes reputation with women and knew what he could have done to Serena. Uranus thought about how Serena's innocence would be the conquest of the prince and so in anger she did what she does best, protect the princess.  
  
The next thing Uranus felt after half killing the prince was a bolt of pain in her back and Uranus dropped the prince. Uranus turns around and walks over to Serena.   
  
"I thought the next time he tried to kiss you, you were going to punch him." Uranus said with a look Serena knew all to well. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't but there was something about him that I couldn't resist. I mean with this glow coming off us we aren't exactly normal in the kissing, courting area. No one does this when they kiss, so why should we? The people of earth normally don't have powers but he does."   
  
"They normally don't." said Queen Serenity from behind Uranus and Serena.  
"But as you can see he is a little different than most of the people of earth." continued the Queen as the other scouts appeared and the generals.  
"Mother do you know what the hell is going on?" asked Serena with a very confused look.  
"Yes, please enlighten us on what the hell is going on. Because personally this amazon (Darien points to Uranus) needs to have some training in manners."   
"Yes young prince but I believe all talks should occur someplace a little warmer and quieter." Queen Serenity says as she leads the group to the conference room.  
  
In the white conference room everyone took seats around the large white table in the middle of the room. The generals and King and Queen of earth sat next to Darien while Serena's court sat next to her.   
  
"Can't you four stop your laughing?" Darien yelled his generals. "It's not that funny." Darien sulked cleaning the blood from his lips.  
"What happened Serena?" asked Rei.   
"You frightened the hell out of us." Mina added finally out of her senshi uniform.  
"Nothing. This guy whom I just found out is Prince Darien and we just met in the gardens." said Serena who was blushing cherry red.  
  
Haruka was totally pissed and gave Darien an angry look saying telepathically to him, "You are damn lucky you didn't hurt her." Darien noticed the voice in his head and glanced at Haruka. He saw the devil in those eyes.  
  
"Nephrite weren't there eight senshi outside?" Darien questioned.  
"Yes, your highness. I remember counting eight girls outside and now there are seven girls and a guy."   
*The guy kind of looks angry* through Darien.  
"I know I've seen him somewhere before other than at the ball." Malachite said as he looked at Haruka.  
  
All were listening now to the prince and general's conversation and started to laugh.   
Darien and his generals with the king and two queens looked at the laughing girls.   
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" asked very confused Malachite.   
"About your conversation." Mina said between giggles.  
"So what's so funny? We just want to meet the amazon who kicked Darien's ass." Jadeite told Mina.   
Rei who had finally gotten a hold of herself said, "You really don't have to look very far. I mean the culprit is right over here." Rei pointed towards Haruka who only smiled.  
" Yes, do you have a problem with that?!" Haruka yelled back.   
  
The generals fell to the floor with laughter.  
"I thought it was funny when you got your royal ass kicked by a chick, but this is icing on the cake!" Laughed Nephrite.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
This ends Chapter 2 but look out for the next chapter. The enemy appears and Darien and Serena are going to get married but not before a huge ball and for Darien's little sis and long time friend come to visit. Much more to come in Chapter 3, "The Wedding"  



	3. The Evil Bad Guys

A Lover's Quest  
By Julie and Nerissa  
  
"Hey everyone! It's us two again. Well I had to black mail Nerissa to write this chapter.   
I wouldn't let her borrow any of my last season of Sailor Moon until she got this chapter   
done. Ha ha ha I am evil." Julie laughs out evilly.   
"Yes she did. Julie you're very mean and not nice." Nerissa says with her arms crossed.   
"Stop pouting like a child now. You're done with this chapter right, so here are the tapes.   
You get two that's all. Then we are going to start on the next chapter." Julie says giving Nerissa the tapes.  
"Yes! The tapes ... wait a minute what did you just say?" Nerissa ask after she does her   
happy dance of getting the tapes.   
"The next chapter. We have to start on it." Julie tells Nerissa.  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Nerissa says, "Well, there have been a few changes to this   
chapter.   
We will explain at the end."  
"I hope everyone is having fun since it's summer. Enjoy that hot weather. Yeah right."   
Julie says getting ready to die from the heat, "It's ... just ... too ... much. Need cold air."  
"You're a dork Julie." Nerissa yells at me.  
"That Miss. President Dork to you and everyone else." Julie spat out, "Long story to   
explain and we don't have the time."  
"Anyway, since Miss. President Dork is done I hope u all enjoy the story!" Nerissa   
says all happy.  
  
  
The disclaimer: We know that you all hate this part but we don't own any of the   
characters in this story. Here is a rose for u all. @---}---- We own this story   
and the Characters: Riviera, Kismet, Charles, Marie, and Elizabeth (Lizzie). Please   
don't sue … we spend all our money on anime. We are once again money lessL   
* Means thought,   
***Means flashback.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The Evil Bad Guys  
  
In the dark corner of the universe, Riviera was contemplating how to annihilate   
all light and good in the universe. The gods of evil charged Riviera with this task and   
gave him immortality. His plan was to hit the main power source to all the Kingdoms of   
the Universe. The Silver Moon Kingdom.  
  
"My lord what is wrong? Are you not pleased? Inquired a girl of seventeen years of age   
with midnight hair and crystal blue eyes.  
"No my love. I am pleased just worried about this up coming battle."  
"But my lord, you have nothing to worry about. You are a god while they are just pawns   
in a bigger plan." Kismet replied and made Riviera forget everything but her. While all   
that come from the room were sounds of pure pleasure.  
  
Hours later  
  
"So my lord do I get new toys? Do I do I?" Exclaimed Kismet.  
"Yes my dear. Once you help me complete this mission with the Silver Moon Kingdom."  
"What incredible fun." Kismet reply with an evil smile.   
  
She was the Dark Queen Known for cruel intentions. Riviera had been her guardian   
and love for as long as she could remember. What she didn't know was that Riviera   
had plans for her. He needed her shadows to attack the Moon Kingdom on the front. He   
needed this diversion so he could silently pass through the lines and get the Supreme   
Queen. Her silver crystal was the only thing he needed to take over the heavens. He would   
no longer be the slave of other gods and goddesses. Kismet could die and Riviera would   
care less. All he wanted was power and Kismet was just a helpless pawn to help this plan   
succeed.   
  
Kismet was an extreme beauty with waist long black hair that contrasted   
with her pale, creamy white skin. In her luxurious black hair she wore a crown of   
gold with extraordinary gems implanted in it. Her exquisite, crystalline blue eyes   
were expressive and cold at the same time. She wore a dress of black and purple   
silks with a plunging neckline and slits on both sides up the hip. Her necklace   
was a thin golden chain with a teardrop opal gem. The opal's colors of black and   
dark violet swirled in the gem.  
  
*********************Flashback*********************   
  
A younger version of Kismet is walking through a desert of white sand. A   
sandstorm kicked up while she and Riviera were traveling through Flairs. Tiamat   
who blasted Riviera with the storm had separated them and sent Kismet looking   
for shelter.  
She came upon a huge ruin with shattered rotunda top. She entered the temple.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" echoed Kismet's melodic voice.  
"We are here," said many mysterious voices as a beautiful tune began to play.   
  
Kismet became enchanted and followed the haunting music to a sand pile   
in the middle of the darkened temple. The light upon the white sand glinted and   
shone with bright white light but Kismet thought she saw a shimmer of gold. She   
shifted through the sand with her beautiful hands and found a golden necklace   
with a gem amulet. She looked into the gem and saw memories pass by.   
  
She saw her mother holding her while she cried, "Momma, why don't I have   
a papa like everyone else?"  
"My dear you have a papa but he is gone. He didn't need me anymore and found his   
princess. So he left." explained the young mother with bright green eyes and long   
brown hair. All of a sudden another memory took its place.   
  
A burning cottage came into Kismet's view. She saw herself watching a wall   
of flames surround her mother before she could drag her mother out of the house.   
Her mother was covered in blood from fighting off bandits and protecting Kismet.   
Sassari paid the price to save her daughter and hoped Kismet would live to grow   
happy. Young Kismet was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the cottage. Kismet   
heard the screams of her mother, her young self, and her echo through the temple   
and the chilling screams brought out black shadows from the amulet.  
  
Kismet was still locked onto the amulet while shadows surrounded her.   
Kismet saw her savior Riviera took the young Kismet to his home to care for her.   
She saw her mother's death ceremony and saw herself blowing Sassari's ashes to   
the four corners of Falaris.   
  
"It's his fault that she died. If he'd been there he could have protected us.   
Now mama is dead and he will pay. On this my mother's blood I swear." said   
a revenge driven Kismet.  
  
She saw all her days with Riviera. Her powers she didn't know she had   
grow. She saw how Riviera was in every memory and with her everyday. She became   
his lover and saw her hate for her father grow. All this, Kismet was engulfed in   
the gem; an enormous shadow came forth through the amulet and stopped the memories   
from showing. Kismet looked upon the Shadow Queen with fearless eyes.  
  
"You have summoned the shadows of the night and disrupted our sleep. You of the   
living what is it that you want?" boomed the Queen but Kismet remained silent.  
"You dare invoke my power. You are a fool to think to beat something you cannot   
touch or ever see.  
"I am not to be insulted by you of the shadow world. You are nothing to me!"   
shouted Kismet.  
"If I am nothing then I will show you how this nothing will kill you."  
  
The Queen shadows blasted Kismet with a black wind and shadow warriors   
turned into swords and pierced Kismet. The bloody Kismet rose slowly and with   
difficulty while saying a spell:  
  
"God of Darkness  
I summon thee.  
With my call  
Please answer me.  
These things of darkness   
Disobey they power  
So now I command  
Make them cower."  
  
A black cloud twisted and turned and Riviera appeared firing black   
lightning bolts at the shadow Queen. The Queen screamed and writhed but to   
no avail. The shadow then became nothing but a memory. Then in unison the   
surrounding shadows exclaimed:  
  
"You of the living have now become our Queen. You will wear this necklace and   
control our power but be warned for if you turn your heart against evil you   
shall become what you most fear."   
  
And with that the shadows tool the necklace and placed it around Kismet's   
neck. The gem started to glow with an intense purple light. Kismet's eyes went   
blank than glowed the same magnificent color. Her clothes were stripped from   
her body and a dress of black and purple silks took its place. The neckline   
was dangerously low with thigh high slits on both sides of the dress. Her hair   
grew out to the waist and floated above Riviera and a crown of gold settled on   
Kismet' cascades of black velvet hair. Her wounds mended and Kismet fell to the   
ground in a dead faint. Riviera picked her up.  
  
*********************End of Flashback*********************   
  
"Riviera when do we leave Falaris?" Kismet whined.  
"Right now." said a determined Riviera. He was so very close to his goal.   
He could almost feel the pulsing of the Silver Imperium crystal in his hand.   
Riviera took Kismet's hand and began to chant:  
  
"Where there is light  
There we will be  
To cease the light  
I swear to thee."  
  
Kismet entered in on the chant:  
  
"Naneel, beloved goddess  
Take us there  
Then o goddess  
Thy darkness will spread everywhere."  
  
And with that said and done Kismet and Riviera were surrounded by   
dark gray clouds and they vanished from the land of Falairs. They appeared   
on a beautiful green hill with a castle seen in the distance. The land was   
lush and sprinkled with color. An old man came climbing up the hill.  
  
"My good man could you tell us where we are?" Riviera hailed to the man.  
"You are in the Kingdom of Earth."  
"We are quite aware of that fact but may we ask who owns that castle?"  
"Why no other than King Charles and Queen Marie."  
"Thank you." Kismet said politely. The old man walked on as the two travelers   
started to converse.  
  
"So my lord, why were we sent here to earth? Does not the family of the Silver   
Millennium live on the moon?"  
"Yes my lovely Kismet they do but Naneel would never lead us astray. The eternal   
light must be with in those castle walls."  
"Yes my lord." smiled Kismet.   
  
Both Riviera and Kismet looked toward the castle not knowing what was   
waiting for them there.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Sorry folks but this is the end of Chapter 3. We had a change of heart, so the   
next chapter will be the one titled "The Wedding" Serena is in quite a bind and   
doesn't know what to do and some new people join in on all the fun.   
Till then we will be seeing you. 


	4. The Wedding nope The Meeting of Kind

Hi people! Here we are again with the 4th chapter and we hope you like it. Julie over here won't let me see the 7th tape in the last season of Sailor Moon. And it's just getting good.   
"Well if you write faster the faster you'll get the tapes. HAHAHAHAHA" Julie laughs evilly yet again.  
"Well Miss President Dork I can't write the 4th chapter without the ending to the 3rd chapter" says Nerissa matter of factly.  
"You have a point."   
"Of course I do, I am the smart blonde."  
" Nerissa there is no such thing as a smart blonde."  
"Yes there is."  
"Now I won't let you borrow the tapes if you don't stop arguing with me."  
" OK okay ok okay there is no such thing as a smart blonde"  
" Good girl. You still don't get any tapes until you get a start on this next chapter."  
"Yes master."  
Here is the 4th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey guys we wouldn't be writing Fanfics if we owned Sailor Moon. We would be writing the plots for a continuation on the last season. Anyway, we do not own Sailor Moon or the characters in the show. However we did make up the characters Elizabeth, Kismet, Riviera, King Charles, Queen Marie, Elianna, and King Alexander so don't use them before asking or giving credit. And here's a rose for you all @----}------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
The Wedding ... nope. Meetings of many kind.  
  
In the palace Darien searched for his soon to be bride but she was nowhere to be found. Serena was in her room with her friends and her mother.  
  
"Mother I can't marry a total stranger." But Serena felt in her heart that she knew Darien more then she thought.   
"It is your duty to my dear." Argued her mother  
" I can't just marry the man without knowing him."  
"That's enough. I won't argue any further. You will be at the rehearsal later today and you will marry him if it is the last thing I do."  
  
Then Queen Serenity left the room. She had thought that Darien would have easily won her daughter's heart but Serena refused to spend time with Darien or even give him a chance. Serena was being as stubborn as her father used to be and only time could solve everyone's problems.  
  
'I can't marry now. Not yet. I'm not ready for this yet." Serena whispered to herself.   
Mina looked upon her best friend with sad eyes knowing the turmoil her friend was feeling. Serena had always made it known to her friends of how she wanted her husband to come to her with a loving heart and eyes only for her. Serena had wanted her husband to wait for her but Darien was none of Serena's dreams or would he ever be in anyone's mind. Then Serena heard a melodic giggle from outside her door.   
  
She went past the scouts and walked out into the hall to find Darien being kissed by a graceful creature with long dirty blonde hair. The creature was pressed against Darien, as a lover would be. The girl had a beautiful figure with long, graceful legs and milky skin. Serena was infuriated at the sight in front of her. Sea green eyes met blazing blue ones for a moment then Serena stomped off, leaving Darien and the lovely girl with dazed looks. * The damned bastard and his wenches. Even if he doesn't want this marriage he should respect that I will be his wife. He doesn't need to touch all these women. *  
  
Serena ended up in a large ballroom. She stumbled into the room crying and fell down in the middle of the marble floor. She didn't know how long she had been in the room but after a little while she heard footsteps and the opening of the ballroom door. She was about to get up and run until she heard a soft masculine voice.  
" Don't leave. I just got here."  
Serena turned around to see a tall blonde haired man that was well built.   
"ANDREW!! What are you doing here?"  
"Now I hear that there is this lovely princess marrying a dashing prince and not me. How very disappointing on my part after getting the beauty's vow that we'd elope one day."  
" Don't even start with me. If you can remember straight, when we were five you said you'd rather marry a cow then marry me."  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately dumpling."  
"Is that what you came here for? To tease me." She sobbed while running into Andrew's arms. All Andrew could do was to wrap his arms around her and comfort her.  
" No that isn't why I came here. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I'm here for emotional support which by recent actions you need right now."   
" I appreciate the thought stupid blonde."  
"Okay we're even now. Sorry."  
  
All of a sudden another voice boomed in the ballroom.  
"That is MY fiancée you are embracing in your arms."  
The two blondes turned to see the Prince of Earth standing with a dirty blonde at his side, arms linked.  
"AND WHAT is that on your arm? The little wench shouldn't be touching a soon to be married man!" Serena shouted at Darien with an accusing finger pointed at the beauty next to him.  
"Wench? Okay I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but didn't your mother ever tell you if you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all?" The blonde said in defense to her remark.  
" Okay you two that's enough. I'll introduce you two so you don't have to bicker anymore. Serena meet Elizabeth and Elizabeth meet Serena."  
The blonde extended her arm and offered her hand "It's Liz or Lizzie it doesn't make a difference. Nice to meet cha."  
Serena gave a puzzled look and took the offered hand. She took back her numb hand after it had been shaken profusely.  
"Now who is the bastard that I caught you with?" Darien said angrily.  
Serena looked back at a dazed Andrew who was staring at the lovely Liz. He was totally bedazzled. Serena punched Andrew in the arm hard enough to knock him a few steps away from her.   
"Sorry Sere. I think I found the cow I'm going to marry other than you." He whispered into Serena's ear. Then he turned to Liz " The name's Andrew."   
"Nice to meet you." Liz said as she shook Andrew's hand.  
Then the ballroom started to shake and a pillar of blue fire appeared in the room. In the center of the pillar was another female with glowing green eyes. Serena had had enough of women popping up in Darien's home. Serena saw Liz take a fighting stance in front of the group and Liz called out:  
"Mother of Earth   
Hear my call   
Give me the waters of the Nile   
To cause this flame to fall"  
  
From Liz's hands came a torrent of glass blue water that splashed against the fire. The female in the middle of the pillar seemed to feel the torrent for she was pushed back and her eyes stopped glowing. Serena looked upon Liz with amazement she thought only Darien had such powers but this girl Liz had the powers of water. Serena noticed then that Liz was having trouble with the flaming girl and Serena flicked her wrist and shot a bright light beam at the pillar of fire. The fire ceased to be and the girl that appeared was drenched and quite a funny site to behold.   
  
Liz then broke out into unstoppable laughter and the green-eyed girl spoke.  
"Hey Liz you didn't have to soak me, you know."  
"Well hey, last time you came in with that entrance you burned the summer castle to the ground and then I flooded the castle so My Bad. Mother banished me from Earth until I learned how to control and clean up that mess of powers."  
"Hey!!! It's been what a long time since then and I have gotten better with my powers. And you didn't listen to your mother then. Why start now?"  
" Very true but how was I supposed to know?"  
" What do you mean you didn't listen to mom?" Darien exclaimed  
"Ummmm. Well…..Ellianna Helllllpppp." As Liz scoots ever closer to the drenched girl.  
"Wait a minute you said 'listen to mom'. How can that be? You guys were in the hall in an intimate position." Serena says confused.  
" Liz is there something you want to tell me? Hmmm." Ellianna directed towards Liz.  
"WHAT! Not anyhow anyway would I do an Akio thing. Ewww. And my twin brother nonetheless, that's just dirty."  
"Okay. Let's get this straight. You" as Serena points to Liz "are his sister right? And you are…" as she points to Ellianna.  
" Sorry for no intros but I am Ellianna Queen of Avalon and Liz you stupid idiot you forgot the Princess or even the Priestess title to yourself again didn't you? " She says as she slaps Liz across the back of the head.  
"Owww. That hurt thank you very much. And to your question yes unfortunately the thing you call a fiancée is my brother although I think he was just adopted cause man he can't be related to sweet little ol' me." As she grins towards Darien.   
"Okay little sis. That's it. You're dead now." Says Darien as he throws a blast of water at Liz. "You aren't the only one that can throw water spells my dear sister."  
" Well if you two don't settle down I'll have to interfere in your little water fight." Ellianna remarked.  
Serena and Andrew stood and stared at the sight before them. Liz was soaked along with Ellianna while Darien was preventing the water sprays from Liz with a protective shield. Then Ellianna closed her eyes and started to chant in a foreign language. Then Liz started to chant with her in English.  
"Hear me Avalon  
Valley of Mists  
Undines from the Stream of Life  
Come and fulfil my wish"  
  
When the two girls opened their eyes Ellianna's were glowing green as they had before while Liz's eyes were glowing a bright turquoise. From their hands came a tidal wave with the force of a typhoon that smashed Darien's weak shield and drenched him with water. Then after the funnel of water stopped pumping Serena saw tiny balls of blue light surround Ellianna and Liz and she heard Ellianna say something in a different tongue. Then Liz said 'thank you' to the little blue lights. Suddenly the balls glowed with an intense bright light and disappeared.   
  
" ELLIANNA LAINA FIRESTONE!! ELIZABETH ANNE SHIELDS!!!"  
"Yes's" The two girls evilly laugh at each other while pointing at Darien.  
" THIS WAS MY FAVIORITE SILK SHIRT!!!"  
" It's not your shirt that's ruined Darien but your manly ego buddy. You can't take that your sister and her best friend just kicked your puny ass." Said a giggling Ellianna.  
Darien's eyes then started to glow a pure gold and an invisible air blew at him making his open shirt blow on the wind.   
"Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit AVALON." The two girls say while almost praying to the sky. Then in a blink they were gone. Serena saw a little green ball of light land on one of the gargoyles.   
" The damn bitches. They aren't gone completely. Their damn spies are around somewhere." Darien cursed aloud.  
" Heyyyyyy! That's a Miss bitch to you budddddy." Liz's voice said in the thin air.  
" And that's FAIRIES not spies but FAIRIES now let's say all together like good boys and girls FAIRIES!" Ellianna said matter of factly.  
" You can't synchronize it enough for us to say it together." Darien grunts to the sky.  
" Where did they go?" Serena asked while searching the room.  
" To Avalon, Where else." responded Darien.  
" Well can't you follow them?"   
" Sure if I want to be flambéed then half drowned and half killed by the people of the sacred isle."  
" Oh I see. Sorry."  
" Ouch that's gotta hurt." Says Andrew in a sarcastic tone. "Well you two love birds should get to know each other before this evenings ball so I'm off to find the "wine"." Andrew winks as he leaves the room.  
" Getting to know you. Getting to know all about you. Lalala. Byebye." Sings Liz in a melodic voice.  
" Hahahahahaha You have to come home sometime." Snarls Darien.  
Liz suddenly appears behind Darien and laughs. " Yeah I know you love meee." And then she gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek, waves, then leaves.  
  
Serena and Darien were left alone in the large ballroom.   
  
"This rose is our destiny. hiki sakare. futari no te wa. hanarete itta. nemuru toki mo anata e no yume. itaki nagara todoke! sekai no hate made.   
toki ni ai wa tsuyoku. hito no kokoro o, kizutsuke motsure keredo. yume o atae yuuki no naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu hitotsu no chikara ni..."  
  
Darien turns to Serena with a hungry gaze that striped her of all the pure, innocent thoughts that were running through her head only a moment ago. The only thing Darien was thinking was of the warmth of her skin beneath his hands and her sweet lips that tasted like fresh peaches. He wanted to finish what they started last night. He acted without thought to his actions. He hurriedly approached Serena and pinned her against the wall. He knew in that moment that he wanted her.  
  
Serena felt the softness of his lips as they fell upon hers. She knew not what to think for all thought was beyond her. The only thing she wanted was this. The warmth and feeling that this man gave her. This kiss was different than the one they had shared just the night before. It was soft and sweet and full of warmth and she thought love as well. Darien took her into his arms still kissing her and put all his feeling into the moment.  
  
"It's about damned time!" Liz exclaimed.  
The two little meddlers watched the scene play though the magic well on Avalon. The ancient stone well sat in the middle of a stone circle. The crumbling stone gate covered in moss and ivy vines led to a dirt path that went down to the main city. The two left the druid circle and followed the path through the enchanted forest on the lonely isle.  
"It's a lovely day Elli, I think I'm going to go to the Unicorn Tavern to see some friends. You want to come along."  
"No, I have some things to attend to at the palace along the lines of diplomatic business. So I'll come on by after I've finished."  
The friends parted at the fork in the road. Ellianna went to the palace and found there upon her bed a pile of documents to be revised and signed by her.  
Meanwhile Liz had gone to the tavern to see her fellow priestesses and saw that there were two good looking gentlemen just happened to be sitting not to far away from the door. Liz walked into the crowded tavern, ignoring the fact that those were eyeing her. She rushed for the table where her friends were sitting.   
"I see that your day was very interesting." Arianna said as Liz sits down.  
"Yep, it sure was. I went to go see my brother on Earth and his lovely soon to be bride. Elli and I played a joke on my brother. Embarrassing him in front of my soon to be sister-n-law was all so fun! The only thing was she was very confused by me, which was so not cool. She thought my brother and me were … together … grosses! Beyond gross but we gotten it straightening out. Of course making sure that those two get together was another thing. It seems at the time we came in they were not in speaking terms.   
"Oh! Well I am glad that was taken care of. Hey where's Elli?"   
" She's busy but she'll be here soon. Anyways, What have you guys been up to?"   
Then the two young gentlemen rose from their seats and headed in Liz's direction. They went to Liz and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Elizabeth started to glare at the men and then excused herself from her friend's table. She then mumbled to herself "I don't want to kill them, I don't want to kill them."  
"Come sweet priestess, come talk with us alone for only a moment…..Please." asked the two boys that were playing with her hair. Liz rose and followed them into the room to settle this once and for all. All they were, all they would ever be to her was a little fun not anything serious.  
Ellianna walked into the tavern just moments later looking for her closest friend. In disguise she went to the bartender who led her to the room that Liz and her boys were occupying.   
Knock. Knock. " You better hurry Liz…. I am not very patient." Giggled Elli. When Elli heard laughter and shouts she started to bang on the door. Finally Ellianna broke down the door to find Liz on the couch with two verrryyy nice looking men without shirts on. Liz had a hand on both men's chests and Ellianna laughed.  
"You know you shouldn't play with them like that….It makes 'em think you are actually going to do something with them."  
" Well Elli I'm not playing with them I was just about to push them away…..THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"   
" Ok.Ok I was just coming over here to warn you that you shouldn't do anything naughty….hehehehe."  
Then one of the men spoke up as he stood up to tower over Ellianna. " You will apologize to the lady if you plan on not getting smacked wench."  
" HA! You think you can mess with me…..Liz you might want to pull off your boy toys before they become damaged goods."   
The other stood up and went to hit Elli. Liz put both hands on each male and started a spell. At the same time Ellianna had blown her disguise onto the invisible wind blowing upwards. Her eyes were glowing their bright green and in elven she chanted,  
  
"Twist and bind the hands  
Of those that intend harm   
Confine their limbs with bands  
Till I release this charm"  
  
The spell went off the same time Liz's blast went off and a glowing rope came into the air and turned into pure golden light, It surrounded the priestess and the two men. The golden light disappeared into their bodies and Liz's spell finally took effect. But unexpectedly Liz was flown across the room to hit the wall while the men flew the opposite direction to hit the couch.   
" WHAT THE HELL!!!!!! That spell should have only pushed them away." Screamed Liz.  
Elianna stopped glowing and the wind died. Then quietly she whispered "Oops"  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well fans sorry it took so long for the chapter to get done. We got very busy all of a sudden. Anyways I know that the last two chapters were supposed to be called The Wedding but we just keep finding some tangent to go off on but we promise to have the next chapter The Wedding cause we do have a story plan. So thanks to all of you for being patient and not yelling at us for not getting this to you guys faster. So next chapter will our flighty princes go though the wedding or will Riviera and Kismet spoil the party. See you in "The Wedding" 


End file.
